


Imprint

by fio



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rides Thor to mark him and make him his. Based on <a href="http://homoerotics.tumblr.com/post/11134737038/i-just-need-to-jot-this-down-before-i-forget-or">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

They thunder into Thor’s chambers, Thor splintering the doors open with his shoulder in his haste before Loki fixes them with an absent motion of his hand, his mouth currently occupied by Thor’s tongue and unable to whisper any further spells. His legs are wrapped around Thor’s waist and Thor keeps him pulled flushed against him with one large hand supporting Loki’s backside, the other gripping at Loki’s hair. Loki moans against his brother’s tongue, each one calculated but no less earnest, every time one of those hands squeezes against his ass or pulls at his hair. Thor enjoys the sounds, as Loki knew he would, and tightens his grip a little more to hear them some more.

It takes only a few more steps to reach Thor’s wide bed, coated in furs made from his numerous prizes. They’re soft against Loki’s back where Thor presses him hard into the bedspread, and Loki thinks absently that if Jotun skin weren’t freezing to the touch, a few of those would be on this bed as well.

“Loki— _brother_ ,” Thor gasps, mouth finally pulling away to catch his breath. Loki feels plenty of pride at winding his brother, known throughout Asgard for his stamina. But Loki isn’t interested in Thor’s breathless words and so squeezes his legs where they’re still wrapped tightly around Thor’s waist and tugs him back down, sealing their lips back together.

Thor has been hard against him for most of the evening since Loki slithered his way into his lap during dinner, but Loki still groans appreciatively at the feel and heat of him grinding against his hip now. Had he been less drunk, Thor may have protested earlier, but Loki’s been talking him up to this for months now. Even if he _had_ objected to Loki rubbing himself down against his crotch in the great hall for everyone to see, his fate had been sealed long ago.

Loki had always known he would have Thor tonight, even if Thor believes it is _he_ who will finally be having Loki.

The second time Thor pulls away, Loki can’t pull him back down. Stubborn oaf that he is, Thor can only be moved when he allows himself to be, and Loki knows it. But at least this time Thor doesn’t talk, spending a few moments staring at Loki’s chest where it rises and falls before gripping hard at his shirt and ripping it open.

“That was my favorite,” Loki lies, reaching his hands up to dig his fingers into Thor’s shoulders through his clothing. He’s just grateful he wasn’t in his armor—Thor wouldn’t have hesitated to rip that apart, either, and he’s reasonably attached to it by now.

Thor ignores him, dipping his head down and kissing at the pale, cool skin there. Loki hisses at the warmth of his lips and bucks upward, rubbing his own hardness against Thor’s, and Thor groans with his mouth closed over Loki’s ribs, the sound reverberating through his chest like the echoes of thunder. The hand on Loki’s ass remains, but the one threaded through his hair slides down his neck and finds its way to the zip of his pants just as Thor’s kisses reach the sensitive skin at his belly.

Loki knows what Thor intends to do and smirks where Thor can’t see, magic bursting at his fingers and striping Thor’s clothes away in ribbons.

“Payback for your shirt, brother?” Thor teases, breath tickling over Loki’s skin while his hands pull Loki’s erection from his trousers. Loki’s legs have fallen from Thor’s waist to rest on either side of him, rubbing and squeezing at his sides in encouragement, making Thor laugh. “So eager tonight, when you’ve been nothing but cold to me these weeks past,” he says before sucking Loki into his mouth.

If Thor weren’t so dense, Loki imagines he would’ve pieced together exactly why Loki’s attitude had so drastically changed. Thor has always favored a good chase, and Loki makes for spritely prey.

Loki delights at the feeling of Thor’s tongue stroking around his cock as he takes him deeper, hands dragging up from Thor’s shoulders and into his hair. But what’s more, he relishes in the sight of Thor submitting himself like this, _giving_ pleasure instead of taking it for himself as he so often does. It gives Loki a power that none has had before him, and none shall have after him, if he has any word about it. But while Thor is enthusiastic where he sucks and tongues around Loki’s length, he is clumsy and unskilled, and for all the pleasure it brings him, Loki knows he will not come from this. He’d love to see Thor thoroughly debauched, his mouth filled and lips coated with Loki’s seed, but that can wait for another time. Another time after Loki has taught Thor how to better use his mouth to please him.

His hands pull at Thor’s hair until he moves back, mouth letting go of Loki’s cock with a soft, wet pop. “Enough now, Thor, I want more,” he says, fingers squeezing at the back of Thor’s neck.

“But I— you haven’t—” Thor frowns.

“I will soon enough,” Loki interrupts, knees squeezing at Thor’s sides to urge him forward, “once I have you inside me.”

That spurs Thor into moving quicker than even Loki could have expected, and he’s tossed back up against the pillows so suddenly he lets out a small shout, Thor following after him. Loki has already gotten rid of Thor’s clothes, but Loki still has his pants until Thor rips them from his legs and tosses them thoughtlessly across the room. He grabs Loki by the thighs, spreading them wide, and pulls him down so that the crease of his ass rubs against Thor’s cock, making Loki moan at the feel of it.

“Wait, brother, I need preparation,” Loki gasps when Thor thrusts once, his hard length pressing teasingly against Loki’s hole.

“Best make it quick,” Thor says, his voice strained. Loki hides a smirk at the sound of it and summons oil with a wave of his hand. He coats his fingers it in, slicks them up to the knuckle, and reaches between his legs where they are spread for Thor and presses one inside, past the tight muscle there. It takes little time to press in more until he has three fingers stretching him wide, having prepared himself earlier, knowing he would be in Thor’s bed tonight. Thor stares, rapt with attention as Loki works himself open, but doesn’t reach forward to stop or rush him on, and Loki is almost surprised at his patience. Loki takes advantage of Thor’s focus to tighten his knees around Thor’s sides and roll them over.

Thor is startled, but takes the changed position in stride, hands reaching down to settle on Loki’s thighs. Loki pulls his fingers away, moaning quietly at the feeling, which in turn makes Thor grunt and roll his hips upward, his cock pressing against Loki’s loosened hole, pleading to be let in. Loki can’t stop the laugh that escapes him at that, the idea of Thor _pleading_ , begging for him like this.

It’s exhilarating, just as Loki knew it would be.

Thor’s hands squeeze over his skin, hard enough to make Loki wince. “Please, brother,” Thor whispers, and Loki relishes in the sound of it for a moment more before giving in to what both of them so strongly want.

Loki reaches behind him, gripping Thor’s length with his hand still coated in slick, and holds him steady as he sinks down. Thor groans, eyes slamming shut as he presses his head back into the pillows beneath him, while Loki’s breath comes out shaky the more of Thor’s cock he takes inside him. Even with all of his preparation, Thor is still too big for Loki to fit him in quickly, but soon enough he’s seated flush against Thor’s hips, hands pressed to Thor’s chest. The moment he settles, he feels his insides shiver and his fingertips turn blue against Thor’s skin, magic sparking between them both before the blue fades away.

Thor’s hands squeeze over Loki’s thighs again, gentler this time, as he asks, “Can I move?”

“No,” is Loki’s answer, spoken so quickly that Thor’s eyes blink open to stare at him, confused and disappointed. “No,” Loki says again, smiling in a way that looks loving but is nothing but dangerous, “you stay still.” And before Thor can question him, he lifts his hips and slides back down, dragging a gasp from Thor’s throat.

After the first few thrusts, kept slow to adjust to Thor’s size, Loki starts to move in a reckless rhythm, Thor helpless beneath him. It’s breathtaking, the sight of Thor so far gone and lost to pleasure because of Loki, _for_ Loki, at the mercy of whatever pace Loki sets for them. And it’s even better because Thor is unaware of what this means, letting Loki have him like this.

Thor is _marked_ , given over to Loki by their coupling, to be owned and used however he wants. Loki can feel his magic settled inside Thor, ready and waiting to be called upon to bend Thor to his will, and he smiles, satisfied.

“Loki—” Thor moans, breaking him from his thoughts, and Loki rocks down harder, trying to keep Thor too distracted to speak. But Thor’s hands move from his thighs to his waist, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against Loki’s sweat-covered skin, and he tries again. “Brother, I have... wanted this—wanted _you_... for so long,” he pants, the words almost drowned out by the sound of skin slapping aggressively against skin, but Loki hears them still and wants to laugh.

 _If only you knew, brother, how long I’ve wanted **you**._

But this is not the time for such words, and Loki leans forward—hips still rising and falling where he rides Thor's cock in a desperate, pounding rhythm—to seal Thor’s mouth shut with his own.


End file.
